


Dead-men walking

by Sashaya



Series: Apocalypse Universe [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Leonard McCoy is John Grimm, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Reaper!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: The punchline goes like this: A doctor walks into the room with dead-men. He doesn't shoot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> This story is a part of something that will most likely never be finished.

Bones is in Medbay, when he hears the news of the Captain returning from his latest mission. He already talked to Spock and Jim, so he knows it went… not bad. That’s the best result in the longest time. It feels like they should celebrate it. 

He also ordered Jim to report to him, when he gets back. Sulis is exactly that type of planet to set off all Kirk’s deadly allergies. Spock is well informed about the captain’s medical status so if Jim doesn’t feel like visiting Medbay, the Vulcan will drag him into Bones’ waiting hands.

That’s what he thought at least, but after some time of waiting, Bones grows suspicious. It’s not unusual for Jim to ditch medical but Spock’s not really his usual ‘partner in crime’. On contrary, he usually helps McCoy in this matter. Captain’s health and safety are the only things they can agree on. Too bad Kirk doesn’t understand how much work they put into this delicate truce. 

“McCoy to the bridge” 

“ _Yes, doctor?_ ” Sulu’s voice comes over the comm. Bones’ suspicious grows and his paranoia raises its ugly head. 

“Tell your captain to get his behind for a check-up, mister Sulu”

“ _No can do, doc. Captain and mister Spock are currently busy with our… unusual guests_ ”

“Did we pick someone up? It wasn’t the plan” Bones murmurs more to himself than to Sulu. 

“ _No, it wasn’t. But you know the captain the best – never a dull moment with him_ ”

“Sulu, I know that you probably got an order not to interrupt them but I really need to check if Jim is okay. You can comm. him or tell me where he and his guests holed up”

“ _Captain’s quarters, doctor. Have fun_ ”

“Dismissed, Sulu”

Bones mutters curses under his breath and tries to relax. Jim didn’t issue any alarm before or after getting back on the Enterprise, so he shouldn’t be in any danger. _Shouldn’t_ being the important word and Bones knows that he’s more of a John now than Leonard.

His skin crawls and his heart starts beating faster, like his body is getting ready for a fight. 

He gathers a hypo, his PADD and scanner and waves at Chapel. 

“Chris, I’m going to hunt the captain. Don’t let M’Benga lazy around”

The strings of M’Benga’s curses follow him out of the door, along with Christine’s poorly covered snickering. 

He walks quickly through the corridors, swiftly and gracefully passing other crewmembers. It must be nearing the shift change because there is certainly more people than usual, when Bones leaves medbay. That would explain why Chris kept sending him worrying looks. He’s been overworking again. By accident, of course. 

There are unfamiliar scents in the corridors leading to Kirk’s quarters and Bones knows they must be tied to the strangers Jim invited on the ship. It doesn’t really help him relax. There’s something in the air, something that nudges at Bones’ memory and it makes him feel on edge. Like there’s a catastrophe coming.

Bones knows it might be overdramatic for an outsider but he’s lived long enough to always trusts his instincts. 

“I’m sorry gentlemen for interrupting but I need…” the rest of that sentence dies somewhere in Bones’ throat, when he walks in and takes in everyone in the room.

In one swift motion, he grabs Spock’s gun and aims it at the newcomer. 

His mind quickly fills in everyone’s position. Spock is standing behind him, closest to the door and he smells of surprise and readiness. Bones knows that the green-blooded hobgoblin will have his back if the worst comes. Jim is farther away, to the right, an awfully close to the threat. It would take Bones two seconds to reach his side and throw him out of the danger.

It might take too long. 

The threat consists of three beings that Bones’ mind instantly calls metahumans, armed and smelling strongly of death, pain. Even without better senses, Bones would still do the same.

His hand doesn’t shake but his voice does, when he speaks.

“Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t shoot”

“Bones, put the gun down!” Jim orders but Bones doesn’t even twitch, his whole attention is trained on people that he buried long time ago. 

“John…” Sarge is standing right before him, maybe two feet away and is staring at Bones like he cannot believe his own eyes. He is clearly shocked by Bones appearance and his reaction. Still, an easy smile appears on the marine’s face. Bones doesn’t want to look into it but Sarge looks happy, like this event brings him more joy then anything in the past.

“Len, put the gun down and hear them out” Jim doesn’t order, he asks Bones and he puts his hand on the phaser. Bones can feel Spock behind his back, most likely waiting for Jim’s next move. Behind Sarge, Mac and Goat doesn’t move, just watch Bones with a patience of a perfect soldiers. 

“Jim, they were injected with C-24” Bones says, never looking away from Sarge. The man looks worn out, tired and not like the monster that Bones remembers from Mars. The thought makes him put more pressure on the trigger. “You know, what happened…!”

“It’s complicated, Bones but trust me”

This one phrase always makes Bones listen, it’s like a magic spell that works only when Jim _knows what he’s doing_. Bones lowers the phaser and passes it to Spock. The Vulcan catches it with ease and puts it back in the holster. 

It’s evident that later Bones will have to hear a rant about proper behavior and what’s-not. 

“I’m listening, Jim” he says, his voice more of a growl than actual words. “I wonder how do you want to explain to me how did you find my dead squadmates and my ex CO who should be blown-up to pieces”

So Bones listens.

He listens as Sarge tells them about the alternate reality, apparently different from the one Ambassador Spock came from. How the RRTS survived Mars because they all got infected with C-24, that they didn’t mutated but became something… different, but somehow still human. 

He listens about Sam surviving with them and them working in the shadows for Starfleet, after it got founded. He listens and curses hearing about second Olduvai, about how quickly it spread until everyone was dead or worse. 

He listens about Sam’s theory of the same thing happening in another universe and about her sacrifice, her last moments to send them here in this reality, to save them all. 

When Sarge finishes talking, they all wait for Bones to make a move. To say something.

“I don’t think you’re lying” Bones says after few minutes of silence. He runs a hand through his hair. “But it sounds so damn unbelievable”

“I lived through that and I can barely believe that” Mac speaks up for the first time Bones walked in.

Bones’ eyes falls on him and it’s difficult not to see his broken, dead body. It’s difficult to look at Sarge and not see the murderer, a fucking monster that shot Kid in the throat. 

He’s shaking and feels Jim’s hand on his shoulder, while Sarge calls to him softly. 

“ _John_ ”

“Len” he says in a raspy voice. “It’s been so long someone called me John” he turns to Kirk. “Bring out the good stuff, captain. It’s gonna be a long debriefing” 

 

*

 

“Thanks for not shooting” Mac says, sitting down next to Bones in the corner. He’s watching Sarge’s every move and keeps track of Jim. Spock has left some time before, reluctant and clearly worried, but someone had to appear on the bridge before the crew starts panicking. 

“I’m getting soft” John replies. 

“Then thanks God for that” comes Mac’s answer. “I’m sure you could actually kill us”

“Who knows. Maybe” John says. He doesn’t say how many times he tried to off himself without success. He doesn’t say that he would probably have to doom the whole Enterprise to make sure his old team stayed dead. “It’s weird but somehow I’m happy you’re here, man”

“Same” this Mac is more talkative than the Mac Bones remembers but it’s not bad. “We didn’t expect you here, you know? Even if Sam’s machine was coded to your DNA”

“Interesting” it really is. On a scientific level, Bones’ level because after so long John did become a proper scientist. Sam would be so proud of him.

Mac chuckles weakly at that but doesn’t speak anymore. 

Bones can see Kirk and Sarge looking at them every other minute.

“They’re not subtle” Mac notes.

“They’re military. We’re not subtle”

“Or maybe that’s something about you, Reaper”

“Len” Bones puts an emphasis on the name. Despite this whole bizarre situation, he’s trying to put distance between his personas, lives. “Reaper died 200 years ago along with his squad”

“He looks fine to me”

Bones doesn’t answer that, pushes himself to his feet and joins Jim by the bar. 

“How are you holding up?” Jim asks before Bones can open his mouth. 

“I’m peachy, Jim” Bones replies, well aware of Sarge listening in. “Just fantastic. You found a completely different type of trouble this time”

“It’s not like I do it on purpose!”

“And when I think you cannot surprise me more” Bones shakes his head. His smile is only slightly fake. “That reminds me, your scan is clear but take some vitamins just to be safe” Bones stabs the hypo into Jim’s neck before the man can react.

“Abuse! Captain abuse!” Jim shouts, massaging his neck. 

“Don’t be a baby” Bones rolls his eyes and tries to ignore Sarge’s chuckling in the background. 

“Some things don’t change” Sarge says softly, most likely unaware they can hear him. That Bones can hear him.   
Bones looks up and meets Sarge’s eyes. There’s desperation in them, yearning for someone that Bones refuses to acknowledge. 

This is a new type of crazy even for Enterprise standards.


End file.
